


Music

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plushtrap loves music, and Benny plays some for him, cute moments, hes never heard it before, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Benny plays some music for Plushtrap. He likes it.
Relationships: Plushtrap/The Crying Child
Kudos: 8





	Music

Plushtrap walked into Benny's room, hearing something peculiar and strangely pleasant to his ears.

His friend smiled at him. "Hey! Did you need something?"

The rabbit pointed at the strange device playing the sounds, and Benny followed his gaze.

"Oh, that? It's just my radio. Here, I'll show you." He went over to it and pressed a button, and a different tune began to play. "This is called music, and it helps me relax when I'm stressed or mad."

Plushtrap examined it curiously. The sounds were beautiful.

"How is it?"

Plushtrap found the volume control and turned it up louder.


End file.
